My Heavenly Love
by xXMissKaila24Xx
Summary: Beth is hurt and alone on Valentine's Day. Could a mysterious guy dressed in a trench coat be the answer to her problems? **One Shot**


Hey everyone! So I had this story brewing for a long time and decided that I am going to publish it. It's been a long time since I last uploaded a story. I hope you like it!

* * *

The brown haired, green eyed girl, Beth, snuggled deeper into the comforts of the blanket that laid across her lap. Her heart squeezed painfully as she stared at the sickly sweet scene before her. The small wine glass in her hand, filled with, what must be the fifth glass tonight, of red wine. The black haired handsome guy on the screen swept down onto one knee, his eyes lit with so much love and adoration as he stared at the woman stood in front of him. __Why couldn't a guy look at me like that? Why couldn't I have a guy on Valentine's Day? Why don't guys want me?__

"Will you marry me?" The man on the screen asked as he presented a beautiful diamond ring to his lucky lady. The woman screamed in delight and nodded her head enthusiastically. Beth sniffled as she quickly swiped away the lone tear that fell down her delicate cheek. __Why did I chose to watch a romantic movie on this day? Don't I suffer enough? I wished I had a guy to cuddle up with like… like Castiel.__ Beth sighed, clutching the blanket closer to her chest.

Castiel was such a strange man. He would be there every where she goes; at the shops, when she's walking to her job, at the park. He would be watching, head tilted in a cute little pose. At first she was a little creeped out, however, after saving her life from a 'demon', she had become used to his occasional presence. Nowadays, it made her glad, it was like her own guardian angel was watching over her.

As the weeks went by since last Valentine's Day when she first met him, she had realised that maybe he wasn't into her like that. He was so confused about everything. The few times she spoke to him, he was so oblivious to her flirtations. At first it annoyed her and upset her slightly, however now she just laugh it off.

-x-

The suffocation of staying in the four walls sent Beth into a fit of frenzy. Hurriedly, she scampered across the living room (grabbing her dark grey hoodie). Once she reached the hallway leading to the front door, she glanced cautiously at the mirror. She flinched at the sight before her. Her skin pale, bags underneath her eyes, hair a complete mess, and mouth turned into a small frown. She glanced at the outfit and shrugged. She was wearing her cosy light blue bottoms and a white tank top, accompanied with a pair of soft fluffy slippers (the ones that look similar to UGG boots). Glancing back to the mirror, she shook her head sadly.

She snatched her keys, and shoved her hoodie on, and slammed the front door, cringing when she heard the neighbour's dog start to bark. __Oh great. Another complaint from my neighbour.__ Shoving her hands inside the pockets, along with her keys, she took a left, following the footpath heading towards the small park with the curvy river.

Slowing her pace, she glanced around her to make sure that there was no creepers following her. When she was satisfied, she made a turn into the park. It was small, accompanied with a swing, slide, and climbing frame. Next to the park was a relative good size of a field, and a river alongside the field.

Finding the perfect spot, Beth plopped down onto the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. She glanced ahead her to find the outline of a man standing a few hundred feet away from her. She tensed, suddenly aware of how dangerous it could be to be alone out here.

"Good evening Bethany." The deep voice of Castiel startled her out of her thoughts. He was dressed in the usual outfit she sees him in. The black trousers and blazer, white buttoned down shirt, as well as the beige trench coat. His dark hair was tousled, which looked very sexy.

"Castiel." Beth smiled sadly at the man in front of her.

"Why are you so sad?" He tilted his head to the side. She giggled at the cuteness.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes. Why are you sad?"

"I'm all alone on a holiday which is spent with a loved one. I just wished I had a guy to cuddle up with and-" Beth peered down at her hands and gasped as a red-petal rose was placed onto her hands by the mysterious guy in front of her, which was accompanied with a – a black feather? Beth glanced up into Castiel's eyes to find him staring at me tilting his head.

"Why?"

"I do not understand the question." Beth shook her head.

"Why did you give me a rose and a feather?"

"I was told that the rose is a flower given to a woman on Valentine's Day and the feather is mine." I smiled at the man- no- angel before me.

"Thank you, Castiel." Standing up, I reached across to grab Castiel's hand, and kissed his cheek. I could feel the blush spreading over my cheeks. He was so cute.


End file.
